


Fallen Star

by Kangpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack Treated Seriously, Fallen Star AU, Fluff and Crack, Shapeshifting, deephwi if you squint, ong is a star, pink sausages, result of 1am chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangpeach/pseuds/Kangpeach
Summary: Ong Seongwoo the brightest star falls onto earth. Join him and the gang on their daily shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is entirely fictional so practically the whole story makes no sense whatsoever. There are many things which I can't explain. Perhaps it will all fall into place in due time. I'm not entirely satisfied with the story yet so I might edit chapters as time goes. I'm sorry I did not put in much of Baejin and Minhyun!!!

Daniel stretched leisurely, lazing on at the window. A contented purr leaving the feline as he basked in the evening sun. Jisung tutted from the couch mumbling about how no one helped with the chores in the household as he burrowed under the blankets. A lone otter scampered past him with a sparrow flitting behind carrying a blanket with his beak. More grumbles could be heard from the lump on the couch which sounded vaguely like “ These damn shapeshifters”. He was ironically consoled by a desert fox who pounced on the couch and nuzzled against him. All was peaceful until a deafening bang was heard. Deafening wasn’t anywhere close to what it was, Jisung was pretty sure it could overpower Woojin’s inhuman screech and that he was positively deaf. An equally deafening silence from the household left Jisung believing that he was quite positively deaf. Oh, what a shame it would be if he could never hear Jaehwan’s very lovely rendition of Skyfall at the ass crack of dawn again. He didn’t have much time to ponder over the actions he would take to counter this horrific incident as Niel yelped and leaped off his spot at the window onto Jisung’s lap. The cat hissed at the window in annoyance. That was the angriest Jisung had seen him since he confiscated his jellies. A white-hot ray of light invaded his vision. Great, he was going deaf AND blind. Who would take care of these kids now? At this point, Jisung was ready to take a century-long nap or even better, disappear from the face of the earth. Meanwhile, the light had faded slightly and it was reasonably bright again. Oh thank God thank Buddha he wasn’t blind nor was he deaf. Instead, he was met with the sight Niel and a pair of rabbits scampering out of the house followed by the slam of the door.

The bright light had reduced to a small glow. The cat pawed at the source of light and tilted his head. The light flickered and darted around with the feline hot on its heels. The bunnies watched on in passive amusement. By now the pair was joined by a distressed desert fox, shocked sparrow, and an outraged otter because how dare someone interrupt his nap. Jisung had barely managed to grab the two chicks who were trying to sneak out between his legs. He gave them a pointed look which had the larger chick cowering in guilt and the smaller one pouting defiantly. How pouting defiantly was possible was beyond Jisung but anything was possible for Yoo Seonho.Just then, the slowly fusing glow burst out in a flash like a firework. Niel yelped as he was flung backward and tumbled into the small gathering of animals. They all went down like dominoes with poor otter David at the bottom. WIth some kind of supernatural strength, the otter managed to get ALL the animals, including the rather large cat, off him.The cat eyed the now transforming glow with caution. Beside Niel, the sparrow pecked at an unsuspecting brown bunny who swatted at him before letting him perch on his head for a better view, he didn’t like suspending himself in the air for long periods at a time. Slowly the glow ceased and a human form took its place. The animals looked at each other before slowly regaining their human form. Jisung observed this spectacle from the front door in mild horror. Living with shapeshifters had exposed him to many things beyond his comprehension and he was no stranger to the supernatural. This, however, was too much for him to stomach. Before he could warn the boys, Daniel skipped to the stranger and poked at his sides. He frowned when the strange man did not respond. Minhyun was about to pull him back when the man’s eyes fluttered open. 

“He must be a shapeshifter!!” Daniel concluded with glee, helping the man sit up.

The man look at him puzzled. Shapeshifter? He was a star for goodness sake, the brightest most beautiful star in the whole galaxy that couldーoh right he had accidentally fallen off the edge of the milky way and now here he lays in the arms of a very excited man-child. 

“What nonsense are you spouting I am a fallen star,” Seongwoo grumbled in annoyance. He stood up and dusted himself off.

Daniel was slightly taken aback by the response but quickly recovered, grabbing his arm and squealing about never having met a star. 

“I’m Kang Euigeon but people call me Daniel”

“Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo.”

“Eh? I’ve never heard of an Ong before! You’re the first Ong I’ve ever met!” The boy sounded genuinely excited at the prospect of befriending an Ong. 

Without warning, he was dragged pounced on by three other boys and ushered to the front door. Overwhelmed, Seongwoo just went with the flow. It was not like the boys would relent if he told them to anyway. Just as he thought everything was fine and well, he was brutally attacked by two furry yellow objects. Well as brutal as small chicks the size of tennis balls could be. Seongwoo spluttered as he was showered in feathers, the yellow reminds him of the sun that guards them. He sighed wistfully whilst on the ground with two chicks on his chest peering at him with curiosity that rivals Daniel’s. They were promptly lifted off him by a very exasperated man who seemed to have had thoroughly experienced the weariness of mankind. Seongwoo was helped up by another man who introduced himself as Minhyun. In a poof, the pair of chicks transformed into tall boys whose height did not match their animal alter egos at all. 

“ Hello mister I'm Seonho and this is Guanlinnie!!” The shorter chirped draping himself over the taller who stood there unfazed. 

“Okay okay, let’s get you settled first, Seonho go grab him some water, “ Jisung instructed guiding the slightly disheveled Seongwoo to the couch. 

Much to Jisung’s annoyance, the door burst open revealing a grinning Jaehwan with capybara cradled in his arms. The rodent promptly slipped out of the man’s arms and padded his way to Seongwoo. Immediately Seongwoo felt a kind of bizarre calm blanket him as the capybara nuzzled into his lap. The serene aura emitting from the animal leisurely sat on his lap made him feel oddly safe. He shot Minhyun a puzzled look. Minhyun was probably the calmest out of the humans currently surrounding him.

“ Yeah Sewoon had that kind of effect on people,” Minhyuk shrugged taking a seat beside Seongwoo, calmly stroking the capybara’s fur.

Seonho had reappeared with a glass of water and an alarming amount of snacks. Seongwoo nodded in thanks and Seonho beamed, opening a bag of chips to munch on. 

“ So… what exactly are you?” A brunette with an unbelievably small face asked.

“ I’m a star of course! The brightest one in the galaxy,” Seongwoo boasted setting his glass down and puffing out his chest.

“ How old are you then?” Minhyun queried.

“ At least a few billion,” Daehwi speculated.

“ I assume so I lost count after the first hundred years,” 

“ Woah hyung you’re practically ancient!!” Jaehwanl exclaimed before being smacked on the head by Jisung.

Seongwoo laughed and nodded, raising his glass of water. A comfortable silence fell among the boys as Sewoon snored softly on Seongwoo’s lap.

“How are you going to go back ?” Daniel asked worry etched on his face.

The boys sat up at this realization. Seongwoo blinked in surprise, through his years quietly observing humans from the sky he had never seen someone so genuine and innocent as Daniel. Everyone could see Seongwoo visibly soften for the puppy like male.

“ Hmmm… I don’t think I can, a fallen star will always remain on earth till...till…” Seongwoo trailed off, he had no idea what would be in store for him.

“ You aren’t going to die are you,” Seonho gasped, gripping his bag of chips tightly.

“ I don’t think so… hopefully…” Seongwoo mumbled biting his lip, it was barely an hour in and he was starting to get attached to this circle of friends.

The younger ones quietened down, suddenly feeling sullen. They were excited at the prospect of a new addition to the family but hearing that there was a possibility of him being snatched from them saddened them.

“There there kids, no point worrying about the future, let’s introduce ourselves.” Jisung broke the silence, waving his hands at the rest.  
Now Sewoon had slipped away from Seongwoo’s lap and was slowly turning into his human form. He quietly slipped in between Daniel and his friend.

They went around introducing themselves. ‘Quite an odd bunch’ Seongwoo notes as Woojin and Jihoon, dressed in identical sweatshirts and sweatpants, introduce themselves as the pink sausage duo. The duo stood up and presented a dance which consisted of flailing limbs before sitting down looking all too serious. Seongwoo felt obliged to remain solemn as if the dance were a sacred ritual. He learned that Jisung and Daniel went way back. The abundance of shapeshifters was due to Daniel’s social nature and Jisung’s inability to deny Daniel of his wishes. Thus the family of nine was formed; eleven, counting their neighbors Jaehwan and Sewoon who were around so often they were basically honorary members. Over the last hour or so Seongwoo had gradually adapted to the odd but welcoming nature of the group. He had taken a liking to Woojin earning playful glares from Jihoon who claimed that the fallen star was just here to break the pink sausage bond. The two youngest, Guanlin and Seonho were quick to display their endless affection. They also came to a conclusion that Seongwoo would go according to the age he last remembered which was somewhere between 210 to 220 years. Jisung suggested the remove the hundreds hence Seongwoo was made a 22 years old, the same age as Minhyun. The younger boys were quick to address him as hyung. In a few hours night fell and Jisung sent the boys to bed. Sewoon and Jaehwan bid the group goodbye with promises to meet for breakfast.

Seongwoo gazed at the night sky with a certain longing. He wasn’t one to be all sentimental but he suddenly missed his home.

“ Ongie hyung?” Daniel closed the door quietly behind him setting a bag of beer on the ground. 

After much debate, the four older ones had come to a conclusion that Seongwoo would room with Daniel seeing that it was the most spacious.

“ Thought you’d be homesick so I bought some beer, it always makes me feel better,” Daniel reasoned, cracking open a can and passing it to Seongwoo. 

“Never thought you’d be the type to turn to alcohol,” Seongwoo grinned in amusement.

His kingdom of stars was not much different from earth, they stars often liked to have fun and make merry. He wasn’t a heavy drinker but he figured it’ll take his mind off things. A few cans in the duo were munching on gummies. Seongwoo was red at the tips of his ears and Daniel had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

“ I MUST GO BACK TO MY BROTHERS!” Seongwoo howls, raising a fried egg gummy.

“ I WILL HELP ONGIE FIND HIS BROTHERS!” Daniel crows, a gummy worm between his teeth.

Jisung hears them from the other room and sighs. He genuinely wishes that Seongwoo’s crash had rendered him deaf. That way he wouldn’t need to hear all this drunk nonsense. Worried that dumb and dumber ( he had decided to oh so affectionately name them) would wake the others, he chides them to keep it down.

“ Jisung hyung! Help Ongie find his brothers,” Daniel slurs, putting his whole weight on the smaller man.

“Yes ,yes, we’ll do that tomorrow.” Jisung promises, wrestling Daniel off him and onto the mattress.

Daniel pouts, reaches up and cradles Seongwoo in his arms (read: violently shaking Seongwoo’s head in what Jisung feared was a death grip). Seongwoo fake weeps with the professionalism of a veteran actor, pounding on his chest.

“ Please hyungie,” Daniel whines as Seongwoo lets out a heartbreaking wail. 

Jisung was ready to smack the living daylights out of the two right there and then but reasoned that it was not worth the jail time he’d receive.

“Just be quiet for God’s sake” Jisung sighs, slamming the door shut. He hopes that it wouldn’t be a daily occurrence.

Seongwoo mulls over his demise while Daniel tries his very best to comfort him. They end up falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, beer cans and gummy bears. Sometime during their slumber Daniel might or might have not shoved Seongwoo all the way to the other side of the room and giggled to himself. Sleeping Daniel was a dangerous Daniel. The two had a flair for dramatics, even their sleeping habits were nothing short of entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo gets used to life in the household. It's all fun and games so far.

To say the next morning was eventful would be a severe understatement. Just like any morning, the Park brothers were screeching at Daehwi to, quote, “Hurry the fuck up. No one in this household cares about how you look. 2 hours in the bathroom would make no difference in them. ” Daehwi stays in the bathroom for another half hour out of spite. This is followed by Jaehwan turning up suspiciously early with Sewoon in tow asking to see “Comrade Ong”. Minhyun narrows his eyes but lets them in any way. Seonho was tasked to wake Daniel up. It was a big mistake. He found out that Daniel had shared his precious gummies with Seongwoo despite not sharing any with the chick. This leads to him whining to Guanlin and the latter awkwardly patting his back unsure of what to do or say. The task to wake Daniel up was long forgotten as the boys left the room to search for some food.

Seongwoo woke up feeling sticky and hungover. His mind was still clouded with sleep as he headed to the attached bathroom for his morning shower. He then realized he was in on Earth and not in the Star Kingdom after he had bathed and was dripping wet.The layout of the bathroom was different, the towels were not placed in the bathroom. Damn it. Now, Seongwoo prided himself to be a very hygienic man thank you very much.So refused to put on his old set of clothes even for a short while to ask for a new set of clothes because, a) that is disgusting! His clothes were sticky with beer spilled in their drunken state and b) he was dripping wet for Pete’s sake how is he meant to put on his clothes on his dripping wet being; that’s just straight up N A S T Y. So, he resorts to hollering at his roommate from the bathroom mat. He shifts uncomfortably as the fabric under him squelches from all the water collected.

“DANIEL!!!” Seongwoo prays that he doesn’t have to walk out stark naked.

All he was met with was a silence which he resented. He contemplates about heading back to the shower till Daniel wakes up or someone comes to wake them (read: Daniel) up. Judging by the loud crash and several successive shrieks of exasperation, distress, and resignation combined, that won’t be happening anytime soon. Looks like Seongwoo would have to take matters into his own hands. He shuffles to the door with the bathroom mat and peeks into the bedroom. There lay Daniel with all his limbs splayed out with a small smile on his face.

“PSSSST Niel!” Seongwoo throws a bottle of green substance at the sleeping man and missed miserably. He then tries his best to lean out of the bathroom to wake Daniel up without exposing himself. Horrible choice. To his embarrassment, his hand slips from the door handle and he crashes onto the ground in front of Daniel who slowly wakes up. Seongwoo scrambles to grab something to at least retain some of his dignity. He snatches the nearest object which was a apeach plushie to cover his parts. Daniel who seemed to take no mind of his actions (bless him) sat up slowly.

“ Do you need anything hyung?” He asked, voice still laced with sleep.

“ A towel and a clean set of clothes would be nice.” 

Daniel signals him to head back to the bathroom while he tries to get up which was proven a hard task. Seongwoo awkwardly walks backward to the bathroom with the apeach plushie still in his hands trying his best to spare Daniel from looking at his uh, nether regions. He’d like to keep this friend from earth for a while longer. Seongwoo quickly dries himself off ( not that he needs to, the ordeal had allowed him to dry off naturally) and slips into the clothes Daniel got him. It’s big on him despite the pair being almost the same height. When he comes out of the shower, Daniel is nowhere to be seen but a cat lies on the floor. 

“Niel?” Seongwoo strokes the cat’s head who blinks at him.

“ Yes hyung?” 

Daniel swears Seongwoo almost got a whiplash from turning so fast. The poor star takes a good minute to process that the cat he was petting was not Daniel.

“ Meet my cats Peter and Rooney,” Daniel introduces, lifting the paw of the cat in his arms and waved it at Seongwoo, “ Sorry do you mind? It’s a bit crazy downstairs and my cats get stressed.”

Seongwoo waves his hand in dismissal, sleeves flying around. Daniel giggles at the bundle that was his hyung. Everything looked way too big on his lithe frame.

“ We should get you new clothes, I’ll put yours in the wash. Maybe you can borrow some from Minhyun hyung.” Daniel says setting Rooney on the mattress before heading to the bathroom, “ Take care of them for me would you?”

By the time the two head down it was almost noon. Jisung roped them into preparing brunch while Minhyun nags at their messy room. Seongwoo scratches his head, looking at the onion in front of him. He picks it up and examines it.

“ That’s an onion hyung,” Guanlin remarks helpfully on the way to steal a bite of the seasoned potatoes in the pan.

“ Yeah, but how do you…” Seongwoo prods at the vegetable with the knife. He’d say stars was not new to human habits. They too showered and ate but no one knew how to cook. It wasn’t needed, just some magic and there would be a meal in front of them.

“ Cut it? Here let me do it,” Daniel takes over as Seongwoo watches in awe. The cuts were a bit sloppy with uneven pieces but it was better than anything Seongwoo could do.

They make small talk as the pots bubble and sizzle away with different types of dishes. Seongwoo takes on the role as the official taste tester of the kitchen while Jaehwan is the self-proclaimed cheerleader ( for Sewoon exclusively). 

“Highly unnecessary role much like your presence.” Minhyun jeers playfully, earning a kick from Jaehwan.

Scarily, it takes just a look from Sewoon for Jaehwan to sit back down and drink his juice. Seongwoo tells them about his life in the Star Kingdom between bites of meat that Jisung feeds him. He sticks his tongue out at Daniel who protests that there would be no meat left for the others (him) at this rate.It’s the most peaceful the household has been since Seongwoo had first set foot in it. 

“Hyung hyung I got it !!!” Daehwi screeches running into the kitchen waving a folder, the rest of the boys hot on his heels.

Seonho immediately plops onto Seongwoo’s lap, snuggling into him. Daehwi bounces on his toes as he passes the folder to Seongwoo. ‘Fallen Star’ is neatly printed on the first page. 

“ We went to do some research for you and found some stuff!”

There’s now a small gathering in the kitchen, everyone tentatively abandoning their responsibilities. Jinyoung passes Seongwoo another folder which contained a neatly typed out report. 

“ Now if only you guys would be this diligent in your school work,” Minhyun smiles fondly at the bunch and Jihoon winks at him cheekily.

“Read it hyung!! I didn’t help much but I’m sure it is great.” Guan Lin urges Seongwoo eyes wide and eager.

Seongwoo is overwhelmed, by the sheer number of words on the paper more than the number of people surrounding him. Nevertheless, he thanks the boys; ruffling Daehwi and Jinyoung’s hair. He promises to read it tonight and leaves to put it in Daniel’s room after successfully coaxing Seonho to get off him.

“ It’s pretty heavy stuff hyung, you might need time to digest take your time,” Jinyoung stops him at the stairs, all the enthusiasm gone and replaced by worry. 

Seongwoo just smiles and pats the boy on the back. After the boy leaves, Seongwoo takes a peek at the document. His eyes land on the words “fuse”. Suddenly, his heart squeezes. Would he die or something? Just then, Minhyun calls him down to eat. Everyone’s already settled down as Seongwoo takes a seat beside Sewoon who gives him a reassuring pat on his back. Just like their first encounter, Seongwoo feels a wave of calm crash over him. The atmosphere is somewhat grim but it doesn’t take long before the boys brighten up and light-hearted banter ensues. Sewoon proves himself to be a rather humorous fellow despite his initially aloof nature. The most amazing thing yet was that Sewoon manages to crack jokes without breaking his serene expression unlike his housemate Jaehwan who ends up in a fit of giggles even before finishing his joke.( He ends up telling them the punchline so late that the joke had become stale, no one laughs but Daniel and Guan Lin. They're easily tickled so there's that.) He learns that Jisung’s inheritance allowed him to own such a luxurious house, though he was raking in quite a bit for being a regional manager. Minhyun works from home as a furniture designer, agreeing to take Seongwoo under his wing. Daniel works at a nearby theatre, choosing to be a dance instructor as opposed to a musical actor despite Jisung’s urges. His shapeshifting tendencies went haywire under stress. Jaehwan and Sewoon were both relatively well-known producers who worked in the comfort of their own home. Jisung calls them unsociable homebodies and Daniel whines at the sweeping statement. The rest of the boys attend the high school nearby with the exception of Guan Lin who takes online courses. 

“ I swear Jihoon if you-”

“Woojin farts like-” Jihoon is cut off as Woojin pounces at him, the two squabble for a bit.

“What Jihoon hyung is saying is that Woojin hides his fart with the squeak of his slippers,” Jinyoung finishes, shoveling rice into his mouth as if to prove his point.

“YOU ROTTEN WALNUT!” Woojin grabs Jinyoung by the shirt and pulls him down. It's now two against one. Woojin is taking the upper hand as he has both bunnies in a headlock. Seonho screams in delight a few grains of rice spraying onto the table. Guanlin watches laughing gleefully and Jaehwan eggs them on.It was there and then Seongwoo refuses to associate Jaehwan with the older ones of the group. (which includes himself) Despite his skinny build, Woojin is strong; with a capital, S. Seongwoo’s heart almost stops when Daehwi joins in. Woojin was going to kill him with his strength. Miraculously, the fight ceases and the three quietly slip back to their spot. It was then Seongwoo learns that although Woojin is the strongest of the younger boys, Daehwi holds the utmost power. The way Woojin cowers under Daehwi’s glare is almost comical. The glare isn’t the scariest, Seongwoo could do better. Not that he has spent decades looking in the mirror and practicing his glare absolutely not!! Anyway, Seongwoo thinks Woojin might have had a near-death experience regarding Daehwi’s wrath.

“Better get used to it,” Minhyun whispers into his ear giving him a playful wink.

The rest of dinner is relatively peaceful but is nothing short of entertaining with everyone firing insults left and right. It’s different from the Star Kingdom where everyone is deathly kind to each other as if some harmless banter was a great sin. Seongwoo had gotten into trouble more than once with his sharp tongue and unique personality. There was more to him than he cared to reveal, he wasn't planning on hiding it from the boys. This small close-knit group warmed Seongwoo much like the coffee he was drinking. That reminds him he must impart his great barista skills to Daniel this coffee looked like dirty paint water and tasted as bland as Jaehwan’s humor. 

“Will you stop roasting me dammit Seongwoo aren’t we best brothers,” Jaehwan moaned from the massage chair. Whoops, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

“ Firstly when did I agree to this brotherhood and secondly it’s not called roasting if it’s the truth,” Seongwoo retorted, “Besides I’m far more superior, shouldn’t you be my best peasant and me your bestーI mean only King.”

Jaehwan splutters in disbelief, " Guan Lin and Daniel laugh at my jokes!"

"That's barely an achievement," Minhyun retorts, looking amused.

“Love you too hoe,” Seongwoo chirps, blowing Jaehwan a kiss

Jaehwan throws him a finger heart with a sarcastic smile and then flips him off. 

Behind him, Woojin tosses Jihoon and Jinyoung an ice pack each,“Losers go ice your bruises.” 

The star grins, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for savage Wannaone. Their K-rush interview is the best one yet. Seongwoo roasting Jisung is a favorite concept. Also Guan Lin's constant laughter. 10/10  
> Also, I don't know why but I like the idea of Wannaone ( mostly OngHwang) roasting Jaehwan. It makes me feel warm inside, oddly enough. I think it's because it remind me of my friends.  
> Anyway please feel free to comment! I'd love to hear from you guys.


End file.
